The present invention relates generally to devices for filtering liquids and more specifically to low cost, easily changeable water filter assemblies.
Water filters have been used to filter the entire water stream entering a residence or business to remove particles therein to avoid, e.g., sediment in the water heater, which would in time necessitate costly replacement or repair. Additionally, particles contained in drinking water tend to reduce its palatability. Such filter systems also provide particle-free water for laundry purposes.
A number of disadvantages have, however, been associated with the use of prior art water filtering systems. Formerly, the design of water filter assemblies required the use of two valves on the water line, one before the filter to prevent the flow of water into the filter tank during changing of the filter element and one after the filter to shut off the flow of water from the filter tank, in order to prevent back flow of water from the water line of the user. In prior art devices, in order to change the filter element, both of these valves had to be turned off. This fact made changing the filter element an excessively time consuming operation. A further disadvantage of prior art systems was the fact that the necessity for using two valves entailed an excessive expense in manufacturing, installing and servicing such systems.